Christmas Magic
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: It Christmas and Three year old November Arrow is excited for Santa! but what Happens when the magic of Christmas is taken from her? Will her family be able to restore it in time for the Big day? I own nothing but my OC's
1. Chapter 1

Novmber Legacy Arrow was excited Christmas was in two days . The just turn three year old was planning on everything Santa would need once he stopped at their house.

Her and her mother Amelia Arrow a 45 year old Felind, were currently baking chocolate-chip cookies for the big guy when her older sister by twelve years Rebecca Essense Arrow walked in.

"oh! Cookie dough!" she reached into the bowl and got some. "Essnse!" Amelia scolded. "what mum?" she said with a mouth full.

Amelia looked sternly at her oldest daughter then her looks soften and she said , "atleast use a spoon" she handed her a spoon. "thanks mum."

Then Nova looked at her sister in discust and wonder. "what's wrong Nov?" "Is it safe to eat that?" "Nova this is a womans favorite food! Its soul food!"

Amelia rolled her eyes at fifteen Rebecca's over reacting. And nearly burst out laughing at November's reply , "well no wonder I do not like it ." " why is that?" Rebecca looked wonderingly at her baby sister.

"cause I not a woman!" Rebecca looked a little annoyed by her sisters remark but laughed when her mother did.

"what?" nova demanded. "nothing november." amelia smiled. As Rebecca let November try a spoolful of dough.

"mmm crunchy" she smiled. "does Santa like choitchip Becca?" Rebecca looked at her mother then down at her sister. "i'm sure he does Nov." Rebecca said letting her sister have the rest of the dough cause Nova was really enjoyin it 'not to be a woman'.

Just then the cookies were done and Amelia pulled them out and let them cool allowing the girls to sample some. "can we make 'em pretty mummy?" "yes you can."

"Becca too?" "If she wants too." November looked her sister . "sure I'll help ." after a while Crescent walked in and seen his siter's and mother working on cookies.

"I want one!" the fourteen year old middle child said . "no , no Crescent!" nova scolded . "why not Nova?" "Cres these are special cookies!" Rebecca said smiling a rolling her dark Nearly black eyes.

"Rebecca is right Crescent." Amelia said fixing the ribbion in November's auburn hair. "what's special about 'em? " Crescent said brushing a bit of his dark brown hair .  
>"there for Santa Crescent not you." Nova said simply and went back to docrating a snowman's face she made. "That looks wonderful sweetie." Amelia smiled.<p>

"So he's more important than me Nov?" crescent asked. She looked at him with her jade green eyes and said simply , "Well yes an no Santa gives me presents , but you also my big brother." "so you love me more?"

"It depends on my mood and the presents." she commented causeing Amelia and Rebecca to laugh. "Gah I cant get any where with you females where is papa?"

"first off son we females are you say must stick together and far as your papa he should be here in 5...4...3...2-"

"what are you all doing?" Alton Arrow , a 45 year old Rockatarian man , said coming into he kitchento find his entire family in there."we're bkaing cookies papa for Santa!" November quppied excitedly to her father. "Are you now Nova?"

"Uh huh wanna try one?" She asked handing him on that resembled a Christmas Tree. "It looks lovely November." "I think Becca made that one.." Nova said plopping down in the wooden chair.

"which part the decorating or the cooking?" Alton asked before eating. "I baked them dear you shouldnt die." Amelia chuckled.

"Thanks papa im glad you'd eat Nova's cooking over mine." Rebecca pretended to pout the obvious daddy's girl knew how to work her way around her father's heart.

Crescent looked shocked. "You'd give papa one of the 'special' cookies but not me?" "I said it depended on my mood and duh! it's papa." she said , "November Legacy what did we talk about?"

Nova flattened her ears in thought , "not to say the duh word.." she mumbled hardly loud enough for her shap hearing mother to hear.

"Good girl. now you all run along I need to talk to your father about a matter." After they left Alton looked at his wife and asked , "Alright what is it?" "We must go Christmas shopping today."

"I thought you got the last of it with your mothr last week while I had the kids?"

"No mother wouldn't let me go off to get what I needed for the Children or even her and papa. The children have already done thiers and you've done yours and I got mine but we havent gone for Santa. "

"Alright well what are to do with the children?" "Well what about your parents?" "Gone till tomorrow on a trip , the neighbors , on a family trip to Boron , What about mrs. Fightn ?" "She went to the retierment home two weeks ago.."

"The boberts?" "We wont let them watch the kids any more cause well you remember." "Oh yes their loons.."

"Well they are teens Amelia.." "that is true and we trusted Scarlet and Bethany.." "That's true." "And we raised ReBecca and Crescent.. so I'll go tell them." Amelia smiled as she passed her husband to go up the stairs.

Crescent was in his room reading a book for the BIG science fair that was this very dayhe and his friends had been planning for since May. "Crescent? May I come in?" he herd his mother at the door. "Yes mum?" He called.

"Son are you busy?" "No mum not right now what's up?" "I need you to do something for me." "What?" "I need you to help Rebecca watch November." "But mum I got that science fair my friends and I have been practicing for since May! I cant." "Im sorry son but I need you to help you sisters."

"Mum!" "Crescent Lee it is your deuty to watch over tem and I'm asking you too. Now they'll be other one's son im sorry." After she left he mumbled , "Yeah I bet you are."

Crescent was a'mummys' boy but since Nova's birth it seemed he had compitition so to speak if he had something planned way ahead of time , but on a dime Nova had something his plans got skiped over.

Later he found Rebecca and November in the family room playing with interactive book. "why is Santa fat Becca?" "Cause he eats all those cookies." Crescent huffed and sat down on the couch and picked up the phone ,

"Heyy dude I can' come today...yeah i gott babysit with Becca. , I dunno mum and papa said I can't...yeahh well I'll be at the rematch most deffently No matter what. okay later." Rebecca looked up at her brother , "Whats the matter couldnt make it to your nerd meeting." she joked but the glare she got made her go back to what she was doing.

Nova's questions were getting on his nerves they all revolved around Santa and normally the good spirited teen would have smiled and laughed at them but today was not the day.

"Whats wrogng Cres?" Becca asked. "everytime I have aplan , Nova comes before it!" "Cres...shes three." Seeing he still didnt change his mind she went to clean up the family room where Nova had played with the tree and kncoked some bristles off.

not long after the little girl found her older brotherand smiled up at him , "what do oyu want Nova?" he grumbled. "Are you ready for Santa to come?" "No." she looked shocked , "Why?" "Cause he's not coming."

"What do you mean?" she cocked her little head to the side. "Santa isnt real Nova jeezes Mum and papa buy he presents!" he snapped. quickly realizing what he did and looked at his sister. Her green eyes were swimming in tears.

Rebecca had herd it all now looked at Crescent her eyes as wide as Nova's. "You're lying Crescent! " She snapped, "right Becca!" But before Rebecca could answer November ran off. "Nova! Crescent how could you do that to her?" "Becca I didn't mean to " "She's three years old Crescent!" and she left in the same Direction Nova had.

"Crap! mum and papa are going to kill me.." he mumbled. "I didnt mean to tell her..." Just then Rebecca rushed back . "crescent!" "Now what?" "I-Icant find Nova!" "What do you mean ?" "I mean she's gone Crescent she ran out side and I cant find her Nova is gone!"

It was then Crescent felt his heart drop...

_**A/n Yes this my Christmas stopry for these crazies it will be two - three chapters at the most :3 as always R&R **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum and papa are going to kill me Rebecca!" Crescent worried. "Chill Crescent all we got to do is find Nova before mum and papa-" Suddenly they herd the front door open and the sound of Amelia's heeled ankle boots click on the titled entry way.

"Rebecca? .. Crescent ? November?" Amelia called finding it odd the house was so quite and Nova haddn't met her parents at the door.

"Mum!" Becca ran to her parents before Crescent would stop her. "Rebecca what is wrong?" Amelia asked as her dauhgter came running with her brother not two steps behind her. "It's nova." "What about Nova?" Alton asked. "She's gone." "what do you mean shes gone?" Amelia asked wide eye'd. "She ran off mum I dunno where she went." Rebecca started.

"You lost your sister?"

"No she didnt..." Everyone looked at Crescent who was droopy ear'd "I ran her off.. I was mad and .. and..told her that Santa wasn't real.." "Crescent Lee!" Amelia snapped , "I can see that coming from anyone else but not you!" "I'm sorry mum.." "Sorry isnt going to cut it Crescent-" "Amelia" Alton started touching her shoulder , "We can deal with who should have done what after we find November."

The group slit and began looking in the entire neighborhood. Rebecca went down to the home of one of the neighborhood boys Jarred Thint a boy who was half her age but had the bigest crush on her but he did have a as Rebecca put it 'Smokeing hot' older brother.

'Maybe he wont answer maybe Jacob will ' Rebecca hoped. But just her luck he did. "Well ...well ...well my Christmas just got more cheerful Rebecca Arrow is at my door. THANK YOU SANTA!" he cried.

'So much for Christmas cheer...' Rebecca mently rolled her eyes. "Jarred are you parents home?" "No...uhhh there not I need a baby sitter." "No im serious are they home?" "No-" "Who is at the door son?" Mrs. Thint asked coming behind him. "Oh Rebecca?" "Yes Sorry to diturb you but have you seen my sister?"

"November? Why is she missing?" 'no...im just asking cause I know where she is...' "Yes she went outside cause she was mad and we cant find her." "hold on a moment I'll send Jacob out to help you." "thank you Mrs. Thint. " "If I can get home away from that girl" 'Darn it!' she thought as he came out the door a followed her to begin looking for Nova.

"What have you done now you worthless , careless older brother!" Crescent said to hm self as he looked down Alley way to Alley way. Then he read a flyer about a kiddnapper on the loose. 'Nova where are you please I pray if you bring her back i'll never be mean to her again...'

Nova Arrow was cold but so mad she didnt care. "where am I going..." she thought to her self as she seen a group of kids passing by then the police station... "Scarlet!"

"Alton where could she be?" Amelia said resting her head on her hand.

"Darling we will find her."

"She is three years old Alton! where would she go ? who would she go to?"

"maybe we should call the police."

"I did there to busy looking for...for..that kidnapper."Tear accually went rolling down her face stinging it from the sudden warmth. "Scarlet!" Alton suddenly said. Amelia jumped up quickly Scarlet would be the one person Nova would go to.

November went into the station and up to a large Human officer with a big belly and a white bierd at the front desk. "How may I help you little lady?" "Uh I...am looking for my...cousin.." "And they ae?" the man gently said . "S-scarlet..Arrow.." "Ah yes I know Scarlet..but she isn't here she already went home. where is you parents little one?"

"I-I got mad...and went outside and then...I got lost and now I cant get home." She cried. the officer patte her back and said , "Tel lyou what how about I call Scarlet andsee if she can come and get you?"" you will?" "That is my job little one..What is your name?" "November Arrow.."

"Alright November lets get you home"

"no Uncle I haven't seen Nova..-hang on my job is calling i'll see if she stopping hang on.. Hello Jerrald?...You do! " SCarlet breathed a sigh of relife. "Okay tell her im on my way with hher mum and papa. thank you thank you! Unlce Alton they've got her meet me at the station!"

Soon Scarlet was back at her and ran into the buildingnearly busting her bottom on the ice several times. "Nova!" "Scarlet!" She ran to her cousin's open arms. "what happen?"

"C-crescent said Santa wasn't real so i left then I seen I was lost...Santa is real isn't he Scarlet?" "Do you believe he is Nova?" "Yes with all my heart." "then he is." She smiled and hugged Scarlet again.

"November!" "Mummy!" Nova ran to her parents." "November is you ever scare us like that agin- oh!" "Crescent Rebecca!" "Hey Nova." Crescent weakly smiled . and both hugged her. "Listen Nova im sorry I didn't mean it." "I know Crescent. " she smiled as he put her down.

"come now." Alton began leading his family out the door thanking the man again . "Mister Arrow?" Alt on stopped and turned and looked back at the man "you have a good family...help them never for get the magic." "Yes sir." Alton smiled slightly and turned to leave.

Later that night ll the kids were getting ready for bed when they herd the sound of Jingle bells and Nova rushed to the window. "Mum! pap! Beca Crescent! it's santa!" all her family came to the window and seen what appeared the be a sleigh being pulled by reindeer but ti was hard to see through the snow.

Amelia looked at Alton as he looked back at her . "Well children it is time for bed. " she said prying Nova from the window.

the next morning it was Christmas once all the gifts were open there were four left addressed to Nova, Rebecca ,Crescent and Alton and Amelias was together.

"what does it say mummy?" Nova asked her mother to read hers it read: _Dear November, Thank you for never stop believeing always keep the magic ~S.C_

When Crescent opened his it read , _Dear Crescent , You've been good this year but your letting the magic slide never do that allow your inner child to return.._

_~S.C _

"Ha this is what mine says , "

_Dear Rebecca, _

_Like your sister you have your inner child but you need to slow down love will find you..._

_~S.C_

"what is yours and papas?" Nova asked holding her letter tight ."Well lets see." Ameia said unwrapping it.

_Dear Mrs. And Mister Arrow , _

_Good job raising these children to believe so strongly in what they do the two of you could spend less time working though and lern a thing or two from them... May peace be with you all._

_S.C_

As Amelia put away her letter Scarlet walked in with the funniest look on her face. "whats the matter Scar?" Becca asked. "I called Jerrald to ask him to dinner..but he's gone.." "whatdya mean?" "no one knows he just left his two weeks notice and dissappeared.."

Scarlet shrugged, Amelia and Alton looked back at each other " you don't think?"Amelia started "no.." Alton said shaking his head. "Maybe-"

"Mummy papa can we play our new game now?" Nova had gotten a borad game for Christmas called 'Chutes and Ladders.' "Alright Nova you all set it up we wait on Beth." Alton said with a lopsided grin.

She let out a small cheer and ran to the table as Bethany came in a hugged her parents. "What have I missed she asked.

"You have no idea." amelia mumbled as they walked to the table.

they knew thiswould be a Christmas none of them would ever forget...

_**a/n YAY I got a Christmas story up for this bunch of Crazies! :D Merry Christmas to all ! And Happy new year!**_

_**R&R :)**_


End file.
